


Practice Makes Perfect

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub!Loki, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You and Loki have been dating for a bit but he seems to be hesitating to take the relationship to the next step.  You push the issue and discover why Loki is holding back and decided to take control of the situation.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Practice Makes Perfect

You couldn’t remember when it started, but every day at 10 a.m. you took the elevator downstairs to grab a late morning cup of coffee from the cafe in the lobby. You then rode the elevator back up to your cubicle on the 34th floor of Stark Tower. Stark Tower, it made your job sound important, like the world’s fate hung on your day-to-day decisions. When in reality, the worst thing that would happen is that someone doesn’t get paid on time. The closest you ever even got to an Avenger was the video presentation at your orientation on your first day that featured Tony Stark. That was six years ago.

“Coffee?” you asked the young girl in the cubicle next to you. She started a week ago. The latest in a long line of underqualified twenty somethings who had filled the position. While you, coming around to closer to forty than thirty, are forced to train these said people, only to repeat the cycle every 90 days when they quit.

“Nope.” she quipped back, squinting at the screen.

“I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” you grabbed your wallet and beelined to the elevator. The elevator dinged open, and you stepped in without looking up from your phone.

“Interesting story?” a smooth voice called out from the other side of the elevator. You glanced up from your phone to find Loki leaning against the wall, leering at you.

“Um.. no. Not really.” You tucked the phone into your pants pocket. You regretted wearing the too tight sweater today. It accentuated every roll and lump. You tugged on the hem.

“Floor?” He asked, taking a step closer.

“Lobby.” you stuttered. He reached across you and punched in the door closed button.

“What a coincidence. My destination as well.” He smiled and mirrored back with an awkward, crooked smile.

“I didn’t realize Asgardians drank coffee.” you muttered.

Loki chuckled. “Technically, I’m not Asgardian in the strictest sense of the word. But I found myself rather taken with the pastries of your planet.”

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to—”

Loki held up a hand. “No apologies needed. My birthright is not a common topic of conversation.”

“Have you tried the pain au chocolat yet?” You stumbled over the French.

“Not yet. They always seem to be out.” Loki rocked back on his heels.

“Perhaps one day you’ll get lucky.”

Loki gazed over at you as the doors slid open and you walked out. “Perhaps.” he whispered.

You hustled into line and got three people ahead of Loki. You reached the barista.

“Large iced coffee, milk, and 2 pumps of sugar free vanilla.” The barista rang in the order. “How many chocolate croissants do you have left?”

The barista glanced into the display case. “Two.”

“I’ll take them both.”

“Anything else?”

You shook your head and paid for the pastries and coffee. Loki reached the front several people later, and you looked on as he argued with the barista over no more pastries and he instead stomped away empty-handed. You caught up with him as he jabbed the elevator button.

“Everything ok?” you asked, taking a long draw from your coffee.

“Fine.” His lips pulled tight. “Heading back up?”

“34th floor. Payroll.” You tapped the button. “You?”

“40th.” Loki spied the white paper bag in your hand. “I see you were lucky than me.”

You smiled as you rummaged in the bag. “Not necessarily.” You handed him the larger of two croissants. “I didn’t want you to miss out.”

Loki’s eyes widened, and he took the pastry from you with care. “Thank you.” You grabbed the other one.

“You’re welcome. Cheers.” You smiled and took a big bite. The crisp layers of buttery pastry shattered against your teeth. Loki followed suit and bits of pastry landed on his dark green sweater.

“There some…” You pointed it out, but Loki stood confused. You brush the crumbs away with your hand, noting how his muscles flexed under your touch. “… crumbs. We can’t have a prince looking like a slob.”

Loki stared at you, eyes narrowing, as though he was sizing up your motives. “Thank you. You have some as well. I would remove them.” He gestured towards your sweater. You brushed them away in haste.

“I appreciate it.” The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to your floor. You stepped out. “Maybe I will run into you again.”

Loki waved as the doors closed. “One can only hope.”

The doors shut, and you returned to your number crunching.

-

Three weeks since that encounter in the elevator with Loki. And nothing. You hoped to see him again, even going as far to change up your schedule and purchasing some newer clothes to wear, just in case. But nothing came from it, other than a fat credit card bill and a few extra pounds from the trips to the cafe.

Your boss knocked on your door at a quarter until five that Friday, holding a note.

“Someone has a question about their deductions on 39, can you handle it?”

You sighed. “Can’t what’s her name, Melody, handle it?”

“Melody quit.”

“Two weeks, new record.” You pushed off of your desk and smoothed down your top. You shoved your hand out. “Give me the note.”

Your boss smiled as he handed it over. “That’s my girl.”

“Not your girl.” you muttered on your way out.

He shrugged as you pushed past him. You tapped your foot the entire time in the elevator. It was a long corridor, and the office was at the end. You knocked on the door before entering.

“You have some questions—” The sight of Loki sitting at the desk.

“I do. But not about my paycheck.” Loki smiled.

“What’s the question?”

Loki swallowed. “You are quite to the point.”

“I’m not about wasting time.”

“Go on a date with me.”

You blinked. “If this is some joke, then you can fuck off—”

“It’s not a joke. Go on a date with me.” Loki stood to meet on the other side of the desk.

“It’s been three weeks.”

“Something called me away.”

“For a thing I am certain you can tell me nothing about.”

“For the moment, yes.”

You shifted your feet. “I’m not exactly your type, Loki. Are you sure?”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “I wasn’t aware I have a type but I assure you are it. I am not used to asking the same question more than once. Will you go out on a date with me?”

“Um.. yeah… yes. Of course!” You ran your hands down your side. “When?”

“Tonight. Now. I made reservations.” Loki stepped closer.

You giggled. “Confident guy.”

His face broke in a gigantic smile and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hopeful. I can walk you down to your office—”

“Cubicle.”

Loki frowned. “Cubicle to fetch your things and be on our way. The reservation is at 6 and there will be traffic.”

You swallowed and shook your head. “You thought of everything.”

Loki offered his arm. “I had plenty of time on my hands while I was away.”

You took his arm and he led you down the hallway. By the time you made it down to the 39th floor, your boss was gone and the floor empty. You gathered up your things and Loki noted the picture of your parent’s dog, a wire-haired terrier named Milo, and the small bobblehead of a TV character he didn’t know.

“Leslie Knope. From Parks and Recreation.” You noticed him staring.

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s good. You should come by my place sometime and watch it.” you offered, covering your mouth as the words fell out.

“I might have to take you up on that offer. But first dinner.”

-

The restaurant Loki picked was fancier than anywhere you went to on a first date. The food tasted divine and the conversation thrilling. Loki was engaging and charming as you expected him to be. He even waved off your attempt to pay half the bill.

“Out of the question. I asked, I’m paying. That is the Midgardian custom.”

Your mouth dropped open as Loki helped you with your coat. “Many men would disagree with you.”

Loki’s lips pulled tight. “Then they aren’t real men. There is nothing wrong with a little courtesy and manners.”

You smiled at him and his expression softened. “You are not what I expected.”

Loki’s face screwed up into an expression of confusion laced with anger. “Which was?”

You shrugged your shoulders. “Taller. More boring. More uptight.”

Loki tugged on his own coat. You fixed his collar. “I am thrilled I exceeded your expectations.”

“By miles. Now, if you don’t mind, it is getting late and I have things to do tomorrow.”

Loki shuffled his feet. “Apologies, I won’t keep you.”

He whisked you back to Stark Tower in record time, breaking more than one traffic law. Loki insisted on walking you to your car in the near empty parking garage.

“If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself.”

You fumbled with finding your keys in your purse, not wanting the evening to end yet. “I had a nice time tonight.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Nice?”

You fidgeted. “It was better than nice. It was… very nice.”

Loki chuckled. “I can live with that. I would like to take you out again, if you would allow me.”

“I would. Here…” You pulled out a pen and paper. “… is my number.” You smirked at him as you handed it over. “Call me.”

Loki tucked the paper into his pocket. “Consider it done.”

You rose on your toes and pecked his lips. “Goodnight Loki. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight.” His cheeks flushed.

Loki stood there until your car disappeared and then spun on his heel to head back up to his quarters.

-

One Month Later

“Five dates and nothing more than a kiss?” you complained over the phone.

“Open or closed mouth?” your best friend asked.

“Does it matter?” You flopped onto your bed. “Do you think it is my weight?”

“Stop that. Stop that right now.”

“I’m serious. He is a god. He could have anyone. Why would he date me? Ms. If I Just Lose Thirty Pounds Everything Will Fit.”

“I’m hanging up the phone.”

“I’m done. I’m done. Don’t hang up. I’m saying he could date a supermodel, why me?”

“Why not you? You are smart, funny, and a knockout in a little black dress. What more could a man or god want?” she giggled on the other line.

“So what do you suggest I do? I can’t handle another cold shower and a night with my Hitachi.”

“Turn the temperature up on your Frost Giant. Sweat him out.”

You ran a finger along your chin in thought. “I can make that work.”

“I am certain you can. Need to go shopping?”

“I do. Meet me in 20 minutes.”

“Where?”

-

Loki jumped when his phone buzzed. Only a select few even had the number. You included among them. He stared down at the screen.

Change of plans. Dinner at my house. 7 p.m. I will send you the address.

“Anything important?” Loki’s head snapped up to find Natasha standing over him.

Loki opened his mouth before closing it and staring back at the phone. “What does it mean when a woman invites you to their home?”

Natasha’s brows raised and her lips pursed. “The woman from Payroll you have been seeing?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Is nothing secret around here?”

“Nope.” Nat smiled. “How many dates?”

Loki counted in his head. “This would be the sixth date.”

“Oh, well, if that’s the case, she is looking to have sex.” Nat stated.

Loki gulped. “Are you certain?”

“Pretty sure.” Natasha patted his arm. “Why do you look worried? Just turn on those signature moves you are famous for and she will be all yours.”

Loki nodded. “Right those signature moves.” He smiled and rose to leave. “I shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

“Knock them dead, tiger.” She joked before walking away.

Loki tugged at his collar. “No problem whatsoever.”

-

Loki knocked on the door fifteen minutes sooner than you expected him. You adjusted your top, checked on the chicken before opening the door.

“You’re early.” You smiled as Loki handed you the bottle of wine.

“I hope that’s not a problem.” He couldn’t help but linger on the deep cut vee on your top. Your ample assets on display. He licked his lips.

“Not a problem.” You opened the door wide. “Come on in and make yourself comfortable while I finish up dinner.”

Loki turned, taking in your apartment before settling onto the couch and toeing off his loafers.

“Nice place.” Loki called out to you.

“Thanks. Would like some wine?”

“Yes, please.” Loki smiled over the back of the couch.

You popped the cork and pour a glass for both of you, handing one to Loki. He took a big gulp. What did Tony call it? Liquid courage.

“I’m making chicken. Is that ok? Because if not, I can—”

“Chicken’s fine.” Loki took another drink.

“You look nervous, Loki. Relax. I’m not trying to poison you.”

Loki snorted as he took a drink, sending wine across the room. You jumped towards him with a towel, dabbing at his shirt.

“Loki! Is everything ok? You seem tense.” Your brow furrowed.

Loki pressed his lips into a tight smile. “Everything is fine.” The oven timer ding, interrupting Loki.

“Hold that thought.” You rushed to pull the chicken and potatoes from the oven. Loki’s gaze couldn’t help but settle on the way your jeans hugged you or how your hips swayed when you walked. Blood rushed to different parts of his body, aided by the half glass of wine he drank in the first five minutes of arriving. “Dinner is served!”

Loki stood and moved to join you at the table. The meal of chicken, potatoes, and roasted asparagus was simple but delicious. You put a lot of effort and time into the meal. Loki tucked in and smiled as you ate as well.

“That top is ravishing on you.” Loki smirked, taking a bite of potato. They were crisp and salty against his tongue.

“You should see what’s on underneath.” You batted your eyelashes at him. Loki’s utensils clattered against the plate.

“My hand slipped.” Loki scrambled to recover.

You placed your utensils down and wiped your mouth with the napkin. “No, it didn’t.” Loki opened his mouth, but you cut him off. “No it didn’t, Loki. You have been walking on eggshells since you got here. Don’t you like me?”

“Very much so. Why would you ask such a thing?”

Your hands fiddled with your napkin. “Because we have been on five dates before this and I can’t get you to move beyond an open mouth kiss, Loki. Is it my age?”

Loki’s lips twitched into a smile. “I’m older than you, dear.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Only on the inside. Is it my looks?” Your eyes shot down.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki’s smile disappeared. “Your looks?”

“I am well aware of my shortcomings—”

“Your looks are not shortcomings.”

“I’m hardly model material.” you scoffed.

“If I wanted to be with a model, I would be. I want to be with you.”

“Then why won’t you sleep with me?!” you blurted out. Loki blinked back. You took a deep breath. “I’d rather not be strung along just to get my heart broken because I wasn’t ‘your type’.” You used air quotes. Tears welled in your ears. “Not by you.”

Loki reached across the table and clasped your hand, running his thumb along your knuckles. “Any failings or shortcomings in this relationship are on my part and my part alone.”

Your brow furrowed and then you laughed. “Are you kidding, Loki? You are perfect. Handsome, intelligent, sexy, strong, great in bed—”

“I’ve never slept with anyone before.” Loki blurted, squeezing your hand hard. “Since we are blurting out confessions.”

“You mean you’ve never slept with a Midgardian woman.”

“No.” Loki’s head dropped.

Your eyes widened. “But… but… the stories about you are legendary.”

Loki sighed. “A lie that grew until the truth was too damaging to reveal. So I didn’t. Until now.”

You took a deep breath. “Loki, is that why you have not been moving this relationship forward? And why are you acting like a spooked horse today? Are you scared?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t need to be.” You stood and cleared the plates.

“What if I can’t satisfy you?” Loki helped clean up.

“Then we keep trying, Loki. Practice makes perfect.” Loki dropped the pan he was holding into the sink. “Is that a problem?”

Loki stared into your eyes before smiling. “No.”

You dried your hands. “Good, then let’s get started, hmm?”

Loki dried his hands too. “Lead the way.”

You grabbed him by the hands and took Loki through the kitchen and living room until the two of you came into your bedroom. You grabbed him by the shoulders and crushed your lips against his. Loki stiffened for a moment, before grabbing the back of your shirt and pressing your chest against his.

His tongue slipped into your mouth as you sighed. You followed suit and the two of you explored with hunger. Loki’s hand slid down to cup your ass and you hummed.

“Now what did I hear about something underneath this top?” Loki panted, running a finger along the neckline, teasing the tops of your breasts.

“Take off your pants.” You shoved Loki towards the bed.

“What?” Loki’s mouth dropped open.

“Underwear too. Assuming you wear underwear.” You grazed along his crotch, you tilted your head. “Maybe not.”

Loki stood rooted. You tapped your foot.

“Did I stutter? Pants off now, Loki.”

You raised your voice and Loki scrambled with his belt and zipper, his pants pooling around his ankles at record speed before he pulled them off along with his socks and tossed them to the side. You licked your lips at the sight of his semi-hard cock.

“No underwear. I’ll remember that.”

“Why?” Loki asked. His brows knitted together.

“Reasons.” Your hands slipped under his shirt, his muscles flexed under your fingers. You pulled off his shirt and tossed by his pants. “On the bed, on your back.”

“Why am I—”

“Have you not learned yet to never question me?” you smirked, pulling your own top off, revealing a very risque lace bra. “On the bed.”

As Loki crawled onto the bed, you undid your jeans and shimmied down your legs, leaving in only your bra and matching lace panties, purchased for that night. You crawled towards the head of the bed, where Loki laid on the pillows, giving him a plentiful view of your breasts. Loki squirmed in place but said nothing.

“Good boy.” You ran a nail along Loki’s arm, he shivered. You leaned in to nip behind his ear. “Do you like that? Being called a good boy?”

“Yes.” Loki hissed. “Very much so.”

“Let’s see how much.” Your other hand gripped his shaft and tugged before swirling across the head, collecting the pre-cum. Loki arched his back at your touch. Your lips formed an “o”. “Very excited, I see.” You jerked along the shaft again before removing it.

“Please.” Loki whimpered. His hips bucked.

“Did you just beg?” You twisted to straddle Loki. “I love it when you beg.”

“Please touch me.” Loki moaned. “Your hand was amazing on my cock.”

You slithered down his torso. “Wait until you feel my mouth.” You smirked before licking the tip, causing Loki to jump.

You pushed him back into the mattress. “Down, boy.” You wrapped your lips around him, sucking.

“Oh god.” Loki’s mouth fell open and his head hit the pillows.

“That’s my line.” you hummed, adding your hand to his shaft, sliding your lips lower and hollowing your cheeks.

Loki moaned and whimpered as you continued to suck him off. His hands weaved into your hair, tugging softly. You popped off his cock when you sensed him close. Loki whined.

“If you are coming inside me anywhere, it’s not my mouth. Take off my panties and fuck me, Loki.”

Loki didn’t need to be told twice. Rather than slipping them off, he ripped them at the side. The elastic leaving a red mark on your skin.

“Apologies.” His hands kneaded at your sides. You stiffened as his fingers ran along your stretch marks. You pushed past to lean down and kiss him.

“Don’t apologize.” You lined him, swiping the tip along your folds before pushing him inside.

“Fuck!” Loki moaned as you slid down his shaft. His nails dug into you.

“Yes!” Your head fell back. “Your cock is incredible.”

Loki’s cock twitched inside you. You grinned while rocking back and forth on him.

“This.. is…”

“Yeah. I told you you wouldn’t disappoint. Now help out.”

Loki bucked his hips up awkwardly, out of sync with you. With a few giggles and encouraging words, the two of you hit a rhythm. Loki’s brow broke out in beads of sweat from exertion. His hands never leaving your hips. Your palms flat against his chest. Your coil drew tighter and tighter. You grabbed one of his hands and placed his thumb on your clit.

“Rub here.” Loki pressed his thumb into your bundle of nerves, causing your walls to flutter around him. “That’s it. You’re doing just a good job. Your cock fills me so well.”

Loki moaned and pressed against thrusting deep inside you. “Fuck, you are amazing.”

“Come for me, Loki. Come inside me.” you demanded.

“What? But—”

You grabbed his chin, snapping his eyes to yours. His gazed over in lust, his balls tightening underneath you. “Come inside me, Loki. I want you to, like a good boy.”

Loki grunted as he spilled inside you, holding his cock deep inside of you as you came, clenching around his cock, milking every drop out of him. Once the two of you slowed and still, you rolled off Loki, legs stiff and pussy sore but satisfied.

Loki laid in a daze, not certain what happened but convinced it needed to happen again. And again. As often as possible.

“You… are…” he panted, body slick with sweat.

“Not… so… bad for your first time.” you replied, as out of breath as Loki. “Maybe there is something to those rumors after all.”

Loki turned to you, caressing your cheek. “You are a wonder.” He kissed your lips. “I would like to do that again.”

You smiled back. “I would too, but I am afraid I am going to need a little more time.” You pulled on an old t-shirt. “First of all, you ruined my best pair of panties.”

“I will buy you new ones.”

“Yes you will. But how about we go into the living room, pop some popcorn and watch Parks and Recreation? I promised you.”

Loki sat up. “You promised many things.”

“I did.” You tossed his shirt at him. “And I am a woman of my word.” You pulled him to standing before kissing him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “But first popcorn.”

“You said practice makes perfect.” Loki teased back, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I did but if you don’t stop, I will have to punish you.” You bit on his lower lips for emphasis.

“We would hate for that to happen.” Loki pulled you back onto the bed.

“I’ve created a monster.” you teased as Loki fumbled with your bra.


End file.
